


Last Goodbye

by liuliyao



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy/Harry Hart - Freeform, eh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuliyao/pseuds/liuliyao





	Last Goodbye

“……我喜欢的那个男孩的名字叫做Eggsy，他的父亲曾经救过我一命，为此牺牲了自己……不不不，这不是感恩的变质，我很清楚这种感情叫作‘爱’。是的，他比我小了三十岁，不是三岁也不是十三岁，以至于一开始我并不对这件事抱有任何虚幻的希望。但是……呃，你该如何拒绝一个英俊、热情、善良、积极并且你同样对之抱有微妙好感的年轻人？对，我拒绝了好几次，然而……然而我仍然爱他。”  
“仍然……不乐观的，却想要坚持下去。”  
这大概算的上是Harry这辈子说过的最露骨的一番情话了。  
——平时他总是有着作为一名绅士的矜持的责任感的。  
他和老友们走在南伦敦的旧街区，雨后的泥土散发着一种湿润而生机勃勃的芳香，让一切显得如此迷人。  
老友们起哄着要他讲述更多关于年轻爱人的细节，Harry无奈的推了推眼镜，笑道：“好吧……带你们去见他。”  
他已经很久没有如此放松，悠闲地拿着他的黑伞在伦敦街头漫步了。  
“这么久没见，你们是什么时候变得这么……呃，热衷于八卦？”Harry优雅的耸耸肩：“据我所知，这可是Merlin才喜欢做的事情。”  
“得了吧，别藏着掖着了。”Mark调笑道：“快说出来和大家分享分享，kingsman历代最严谨的Galahad是如何被比自己小了30岁的男孩征服的？”  
“其实现在回想起来，也并没有什么惊天动地的过程。”Harry慢慢回忆道：“最开始发现他对我的小心思是在他参加Lancelot的选拔之后没多久……John，别笑。作为一名特工，不管是什么方面都应该保持着一种冷静的敏锐——尤其是感觉。John，别笑了，我相信你们对这一点都有所体会……起先我只是感觉他的眼神过于热烈了，那绝不是一个年轻人该对自己的——导师？朋友？或者说长辈——应有的眼神，那种视线就好像……就好像有温度和质感，黏在你身上像是要把你灼烧出一个洞来……抱歉我的比喻可能不是那么恰当，但这就是我当时的感受。”  
他不由自主地想起了Eggsy那标准的Puppy眼神。年轻的男孩根本不懂——或者说根本不想要如何掩饰，任何人都能够从里面读出包含着的澎湃而炽热的爱意与依赖。  
——更何况他是Harry Hart，永远自持而理智得近乎于冷酷的Harry Hart。  
他无法一而再再而三地忽视或是自欺欺人地把它当成是Eggsy对于“一个救他于水火之中的恩人”的仰慕。在那孩子不知道的前十几年里，他看过太多类似的眼神——尽管都是因为任务。就算他现在早已经不是可以在酒吧的舞池里摇动腰肢吸引目光的年龄，也仍然会接收到各种各样带着深意的暗示——他的魅力似乎和年龄是成正比的。  
他对这一点相当有自信。  
但他低估了Eggsy的坚持——他原以为只要过段时间，Eggsy自然就会从这种错误的恋慕里走出来的。  
他开始躲着Eggsy。  
先是说服了Merlin让他去出了好几个目标遥远的任务，再是刻意地疏远了对Eggsy的关照，甚至单方面切断了和Eggsy的内部通讯……  
可是情况并没有好转，反而愈演愈烈。  
Eggsy开始控制不住地想要和他有更多的接触——肢体上的和非肢体上的。  
尤其是在他结束了每一个漫长的任务之后，Eggsy总能找到各种合适的理由到他家来蹭吃蹭喝蹭住，带着他那只同样一脸可怜兮兮地JB。  
天知道他为什么这么闲，Harry记得自己在刚开始参加kingsman的选拔培训的时候可是每天忙得只能睡四个小时。  
——他严重怀疑Merlin是故意的，想看他被差了自己两轮的年轻人追得不敢回家的窘迫样。毕竟Eggsy的表现实在是太过明显了……  
“然后呢？他是怎么打动你的？”  
朋友们催促地逼问着他。  
然后……  
Harry模模糊糊地回忆起那个晚上。  
那晚的伦敦有着罕见的明亮月色，他种在露台上的两盆兰花正值花期，在月光里肆无忌惮地盛放着。  
他清楚地记得那种清幽的香味。  
以及……Eggsy通红的眼眶。  
“Harry，你不要我了么？”  
男孩带着哭腔问他，“你为什么躲着我？”  
他试图和Eggsy讲道理，说他们之间的差距，说他们不可能在一起的理由，说一些冠冕堂皇的连他自己都觉得可笑的话，——他试图把他同样带着爱意的眼睛藏在冷静的镜片后面。  
然而或许是月色太美，或许是Eggsy悲伤的语气太让他心软，又或许是兰花的香气让他也变得神志不清起来……  
总之谁也不知道那个吻是怎么发生的。  
他被Eggsy凶狠地压在墙壁上亲吻着，年轻人的欲///望来得饥///渴而猛烈。他有一百种在脱身的同时把Eggsy揍得半身不遂的方法，但在那一刻他们只是呼吸交缠，抵死相拥。  
他从来没有被人这么热切地所求过。  
然而这种认知竟然让他感觉出奇的好。  
他一点一点的放松着自己的警戒，也放纵着Eggsy的得寸进尺。  
“所以你是默许了你们的爱情？”Allen兴致勃勃地听得两眼放光，同时还不忘埋汰这位昔日同僚两句：“Oh my god，真不愧是Harry，连恋爱都能被你说得像工作报告一样。”  
恋爱……吗？  
Harry情不自禁地笑起来。  
——对，这就是恋爱啊。  
虽然这个甜蜜的充满了少女般粉色气息的词并不适用于一个old man。  
“哎呀呀，当年那个最古板无趣的Harry Hart居然也会露出这种笑容。”老友们立刻“啧啧啧”地调侃起来：“真是迫不及待地想看到你家那位。”  
“你们现在是同居吗？”  
“他住在你的小别墅里？”  
“你们有几间卧室？”  
“WOW连Harry都学会同居了……”  
“嘿，我说你们……”Harry佯装严肃地看着这些嘻嘻哈哈的老伙计们：“kingsman最引以为傲的礼仪呢？各位，难道你们都忘了吗……”  
——他自己却先绷不住又笑了起来。  
——怎能不笑呢，想到Eggsy的时候。  
“……当然只有一间卧室了，David，”他恶作剧般地看着被点到名的人一脸吃惊的表情，——和Eggsy在一起之后他越来越爱这种冷幽默了，大概就是恋人们之间奇怪而甜美的磁场影响：“别露出那种表情，说起来那座房子还是你当年帮我参考的……唔，卧室勾搭，你真是有先见之明。”  
Eggsy喜欢大大的卧室和露台。  
搬到Harry家之后，他就开始了自己的改造计划，时不时的把乱七八糟的小饰品一同搬来，比如蜘蛛侠的手办，超人的杂志，007的海报，变形金刚的模型，还有不知道从哪里买到的海扁王的等身玩偶——一切二十多岁的热血小伙喜欢的东西。  
Merlin来过之后对Eggsy这种“完完全全的破坏了原本高雅的绅士品味”的行为感到不可理喻，Harry因此被耳提面命了几次之后终于忍不住回绝：“你不觉得这种行为挺可爱的吗。”  
——挺可爱的，像JB一样，看到喜欢的就想搬回自己的窝里。也有可能是因为某种不安全感作祟，恨不得把自己心爱的东西全都紧紧护在自己身边。  
结局当然是嘟囔着“真受不了你”的Merlin狠狠地敲了在一旁偷听笑得满脸灿烂的Eggsy的头。  
Eggsy夸张地揉着脑门凑到Harry面前撒着娇说痛，Harry安慰似的把下巴抵在他的额头上，柔顺的棕色发梢软软地搔着他的脖子。  
表示被闪瞎的Merlin无可奈何地叹了口气，飞快的仰起头从Harry唇上偷了个吻的Eggsy得意地笑了。  
——从前只有枪弹雨林的生活多出了粉色泡泡的日常。那栋白色的小别墅不再只是“房子”，而更多了“家”的意味。  
“他本来可以成为Lancelot，最终还是没能朝那条叫JB的哈巴狗开上一枪……”Harry不无遗憾道：“他太心软了——我是说，相对于我们这样的职业而言。”  
“没关系，他现在依然是一名出色的kingsman，”David拍了拍他的肩膀，“你该为他感到骄傲。”  
“……我一直为他感到骄傲。”Harry继续秀着恩爱：“但我没在他面前说过这句话，你们懂的——对于年轻人不能太过夸赞了，不然他会被冲昏头脑的。”  
——不过他不知道的是Eggsy早已被冲昏头脑了，从他同意他们的新关系开始。  
只要看到他就发射出标准的Puppy视线黏在他身上，如果有尾巴肯定会在身后欢快地摇着，无时无刻不想偷偷亲他一口或是在每一个小小的闲暇时间里试图和他进行一些“有益于身心”的活动，甚至还经常趁他不注意的时候用他的古龙水，在他锁骨附近嗅来嗅去——像极了在确认自己的所属权的JB。  
每天都像活在一个和融化了的巧克力冰淇淋一样梦幻的童话里。  
Eggsy觉得这将是他一生中最快乐最美好的日子。  
并且会延续到余生所有的光阴里。他将和Harry一同度过。  
“……他爱吃甜食，不过有时候出多了会牙疼。”  
Harry絮絮念叨着年轻爱人的一点一滴：“他也喜欢啤酒喝披萨，我会陪他吃一点，当然——我还是更偏爱纯正的白松露牛排和威士忌……噢你们不知道，kingsman的假期还是那么短，根本没有说好的福利……我们几乎没有时间一起出去旅行——如果不算任务的话；更何况Merlin一直不愿意让我们一起出任务，他的理由是会分心，别以为我不知道他就是在羡慕嫉妒恨……”  
“老天，Merlin还是那个样子……”  
“没错，而且他的头发现在已经全部掉光了……”  
他们沿着小路慢慢走着，没有讨人厌的任务在身，绅士们有的解开了西装的纽扣，有的双手插在裤子口袋里，还有的摇摇晃晃地像是喝醉了酒。  
“他会调制马提尼，正宗的——是我教他的，”Harry这时也不免显露出了一些小小的骄傲来：“在最后选拔前的24小时里我教会了他五种不同的调法，真的，他很聪明，我几乎都没怎么自己动手……”  
他心心念念的男孩有一双灵巧的手，琥珀色的酒液衬得它们修长而俊美。  
——调酒当然是用不到24个小时的。  
在那之后他们做了什么？  
Harry想起那男孩一步步的逼近，凑过来的嘴唇和拥抱。  
“Harry ，我醉了……”  
依然是撒娇一样软软的调子，但Eggsy手上的动作坚定而有力。  
“你看看嘛，我真的醉了……”  
他巴巴地挪到Harry面前，用明明清醒到不行的双眼盯着Harry。他饱含爱意的眼睛那么美，里面仿佛有威尔士夏夜原野的星光在闪动，胜过Harry从前收藏过的所有油画。  
金色的阳光甜腻腻的照射下来，温暖的把两人包裹在那小小的一方天地里。  
——还有呢？  
——还有……  
还有逐渐深///入的抚///摸，越来越动情的喘息，控制不住地呻吟，不间断的亲吻，和激///烈的抽///插。  
Harry只记得自己被压在沙发上时脑海一片混乱。  
只有Eggsy.  
只剩下Eggsy。  
没有退路。只能向前。  
更进一步。再进一步。  
被折起的双腿曲在胸前并未让他感到///屈辱。  
或许是因为Eggsy的动作太过深情，每一次呼吸、每一个毛孔都像在对他说着“我爱你”  
——这是爱啊，Harry。  
他这么对自己说着。  
“……我现在似乎能理解Merlin的痛苦了。”John一脸不忍直视，“连我都觉得你的笑容实在是太欠揍了……”  
“行了，快到了。”Harry终于也不好意思地终止了旖旎的回忆，抬头已经可以望见别墅白色的房顶：“我们从后院过去吧，他这个时候应该在陪JB散步。”  
后院围了一圈小小的木栅栏，是永远有花不完的精力的Eggsy在JB第八次偷偷溜出家门之后亲手钉上去的。周围还种了牵牛花和Harry喜欢的野蔷薇，葱葱绿绿的藤蔓生机勃勃地霸占了整个栅栏。  
“看上去真不错，简直就是我心目中的家。”Mark夸张地深呼吸：“你知道吗，我以前无数次幻想着退休了之后就在海边买下这么一栋小别墅，买条狗，种些花花草草……”  
“——重要的是陪着你的那个人。”Harry毫不客气地又拉了一发仇恨：“就算和他住在贫民窟里我也乐意之极。”  
后院里并没有人，只有JB恹恹地孤零零地趴在空空如也的食盆前。  
“真是糟糕，看来Eggsy忘记给它放食物了。”  
Harry皱眉，“我承认我并不是很喜欢这只狗，但……”  
JB像是突然嗅到了什么，冲着绅士们狂吠起来。  
“天呐，这只狗还是对我这么凶……”  
Harry打开栅栏的门，扶额道：“以前也常常看见我就叫……”  
“咳咳，好了，带我们去见见他吧。”  
Mark整整领带：“嘿，伙计们，精神些——可别丢了kingsman的脸。”  
Harry听见了从房子里传来的急匆匆的跑下楼的脚步声，和他们一起越过暴躁的JB朝房子走去，无奈又宠溺地笑笑：“他总是这么急匆匆的……”  
“是他吗？”  
“是他吗？”  
“一定是了吧？”  
“——是他啊？”  
老朋友们彼此心照不宣地悄悄使了个眼色，算好了脚步与时间，在门被人大力从里面推开的时候把Harry向前一推——  
Eggsy看着空荡荡的后院和向着空气狂吠不止的JB，栅栏门不知道被谁打开了，有凉飕飕的风从他身上穿过。  
他揉了揉酸涩的眼眶，轻声问道：  
“Harry ,是你吗？”

————不收刀片，不谈人生，不开门，不约架的分割线————  
他想起以前这样的天气，Harry总是习惯陪他在后院里溜JB。  
金色的阳光甜腻腻的照射下来。  
——那是他一生中最快乐最美好的日子。  
以后也不会再有了。


End file.
